Because You Didn't Take The Pill
by Living Paradox
Summary: KibaNaru fic. Trouble in Konoha. Inuzuka Clan Heat. Pills, feelings, decisions... more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Okay, this is another Naruto and Kiba pairing, but it is completely unrelated to TCL.**

**&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$###########!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto:** He was thirteen, confident, hardworking, and truthfully, easily frightened. The blond was…relatively alone. Sure, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya rooted for him, but other than that, Naruto was absolutely friendless. Our favorite blond hero was at the community pool, swimming to get away from the sweltering hundred and three degrees of summer heat. If you looked at him, you'd see an average Genin with zero stomach fat. Naruto still had his baby fat in his cheeks, but everyone his age did.

Kiba was the same age, same confident disposition, and had the same overall stature. The one big difference though was his lineage. Kiba was a member of the Inuzuka family, a family of dog-loving dog-people. Last year, because he hit puberty early, the brunette was caught by his first heat. His mother, Tsume, knew though that she couldn't let him run around and get tempted into claiming someone. She and Hana had co-developed a supplement which canceled every effect the heat had on a person. Kiba however, learned to hate… "The Pill." Stomach aches, puking left and right, headaches, exhaustion, it wasn't worth it. This year, he refused to take it, not directly of course, his mother capable of indescribably horrible disciplinary action, but he secretly disposed of the pills. It was July, so his heat was just coming on.

He hadn't experienced the effects yet, and the boy leisurely swam around, enjoying the cool feeling of the waters. Naruto and he bumped into each other on the backstroke. "Hey, watch it. Naruto?" he asked curiously after discovering the hair of his interrupter.

"Hey Kiba," the blond spoke as he looked at a cloud, wishing for it to cover the sun up for a few precious seconds. "Kami it's hot out today. And it's only supposed to get worse."

"Yeah," the brunette agreed as he chose to stare upward. "Hey, you doing anything later?" he asked, still not looking at the blond.

"Nah, Kakashi-Sensei's just wasting our time reading his perverted books. We don't get to do much," he stated. "Why, you wanna do something?"

"Train maybe, play a game," the brunette answered. "We finished our quota of missions for the month, so Kurenai is giving us a vacation. Can I come over to your place, maybe around four?" Naruto smiled.

"Sure."

"Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed. He had wanted so badly to get away from the normal routine. "I'll see you then." The blond gave an affirmative hum before turning over and swimming past the brunette. Kiba normally never would have noticed, but the blond's skin…it was so smooth, blemish free, and so tan. He felt like he wanted to just touch it, but Kiba dismissed it as an awkward moment. "Ew," the brunette stated to himself. Kiba had it dead-set in his mind he was straight. He was pretty sure Naruto was the same way, especially with him crushing over Sakura. Kiba then spied the blond getting out of the pool, climbing the small metal ladder. His swim trunks were tight against his skin, and Kiba could feel himself getting aroused by the look of such a tightly clothed ass. "Okay, too much," he spoke, shaking his head and picturing simple things: cards, an elephant, a meadow, a bunny, Kurumaru killing a bunny. "There we go."

Kiba stayed in the pool contemplating why he was feeling this way for about ten minutes, and then he got out to go join his friends for lunch. He went home and dressed before going to Ichiraku's. It was mainly Hinata and the brunette who talked, Shino being the silent and solitary type. When their food arrived, Kiba chomped it down quickly before ordering another bowl. Since the conversation died, his thoughts began to drift. Kiba realized it was Naruto's favorite restaurant. _Naruto,_ his mind whispered. Thoughts went from simple images of Naruto during training, falling on his ass or getting punched by Sakura, to more and more complex, maybe beautiful ones of him partially bare, certain features accentuated like his smile or his abs. The pool came back. _Such a tight ass_. His erection was coming back. _Damn you brain._ It was good that there was a counter concealing most "viewing." After twenty minutes of mental wrestling, Kiba got back under control. He was flushed though.

"Guys, I'm gonna head back to my house," he stated. "Mom swore she'd skin me if I left the dirty laundry in my room again." It was a lie of course. Kiba really just wanted some time alone to think. Why was he having these…erotic thoughts? For that matter, why Naruto? "I am straight," he told himself. He told himself that a hundred times. "Why is it so hot in here?" the thermostat read seventy-two. "Liar," the boy grumbled under his breath. He turned it to seventy. Kiba actually did bring down his laundry, and his play date with Naruto finally rolled around. "Behave brain!" he told himself sternly before walking out the door. "I am straight, and so is Naruto." Kiba had nothing against "homos," but he had determined he wouldn't get mixed up into any issues surrounding the subject. The brunette found the blond's house, a bit overgrown with weeds, but otherwise, it looked homey. Knock knock knock. "Yo, Naruto, you in there?" An inaudible half-yell resounded from the upstairs. The door opened and revealed a smiling blond boy. Kiba liked that smile, always so bright.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of training," he spoke, beads of sweat on his forehead confirming the fact. "I've got a monopoly game, or we can do whatever." Kiba was up for the game. It burned an hour of time, and he had no incidents with his mind. "I hate playing this. I always lose," Naruto eventually spoke before forfeiting. He seemed, hyperactive. The boy was known to be knuckle-headed and unpredictable. "Let's spar. I haven't had a good fight since Neji." Kiba was up for it, but he chose to go one on one, leaving Akamaru to watch.

The match started out fine, both of them letting loose some pent up energy, but Kiba watched as his opponent became slightly red in the face. Going by the way he felt, Kiba thought he had to look about the same. His thoughts began traveling to the nether regions. Because Kiba didn't take his pill, he couldn't stop the barrage of curiosity and teenage hormones. The dog-boy strode forward, unleashing a barrage of punches. What was originally fighting though, became touching. Naruto's eyes widened when his leg was lightly touched instead of attacked, making him tingle a bit, enjoyably. It continued, various odd and pleasurable touches graced nearly every part of his body. Kiba was enjoying it too, learning how to make the blond in front of him lose focus and squirm. Naruto jumped, and Kiba ducked under his legs to dodge, groping an inner thigh in the process. The blond moaned before nearly splitting all the way and wrecking his family pride. Kiba grimaced, but he had gotten a very powerful stir from that touch. "Naruto, you alright?" he asked before helping the blond up. Being the klutz he was, Naruto tripped over his own feet, bringing the brunette down with him. Both of them froze, faces inches from each other, lips close enough to touch. A mere shift in his arm made Naruto connect, a very awkward experience indeed, more awkward than Sasuke. He broke off, waiting for Kiba to clobber him, but it never happened.

In fact, Naruto had sealed his fate with that very awkward "barely a kiss." The brunette's hormones overpowered most of his rational thought. Kiba stared at the boy beneath him a bit in awe. The blond was so cute like this…blushing, sweating, clothes roughed up just the right way. And the way he was laying back, using his elbows to support himself, made him so open, so exposed to Kiba. Conviction to be straight be damned; this was hot. "Kiba, are you" the blond began before lips softly connected with his. Okay, NOW it was awkward, for Naruto at least. Kiba's tongue entered his cavern, and the blond whined a bit in fear, a bit in a weird pleasure he had never experienced before. His body temperature was too high, and as though he could sense this, Kiba unzipped his jacket and removed Naruto's shirt. It was still too hot, but the blond cutely tried to cover himself up. "What are you doing?" he asked out of fear. Kiba couldn't process that part though.

"Aw, come on Naruto, have a little fun, cool off," Kiba spoke. If only he had taken the pill. "Speaking of which…" He removed his own jacket and shirt before kissing his blond again. Hormones began raging through both of them, but Naruto was still conscious. He felt…uncomfortable…violated almost. Akamaru was still too young to understand what he was watching, but unless his master gave the command to attack, he'd loyally sit there waiting.

The blond needed a minute to breathe, to think, but then he felt an intense pleasure the likes of which he never knew existed. Kiba, in his repositioning, had rubbed them together in the right place, eliciting a rather lusty moan from the kitsune. "Kiba," he spoke softly. The brunette felt the bulge beneath him, and he was hard too, but he didn't care. His body had a one-track goal now. "Nnnng, please stop."

"Your mouth says stop, but your body is telling me other things," Kiba stated as he lightly ran his claws down Naruto's sides. Hands made it to the blond's waistline, and he pulled down the orange pants to better view his still hidden prize. "Not bad Naruto," Kiba spoke in approval. Naruto felt a bit helpless, and Kyuubi was sleeping soundly. In his fear and wishing to be safe, instinct told him to comply with Kiba's actions. That was where things hit the point of no return. The blond pulled down Kiba's pants too, sliding them off his legs. They were already barefoot, and so only black boxers stood in front of Kiba's bulge, which was intimidating to say the least. "Thank you Naruto," the brunette spoke kindly before kissing his fox deeply. The blond responded out of a want for this to end, but it only spurred Kiba on. He felt his boxers fall away; Naruto was fully exposed.

"K-Kiba," he stuttered. "W-What if we're caught?"

"Oh, we won't be," the brunette spoke as he eyed the thing his body wanted so much. Naruto tried to cover his shame, but Kiba relieved himself of his own boxers too. "I love this body of yours," he stated as he lightly traced a finger over Naruto's bare arm. "It's very soft, and warm, like a teddy bear. Naruto was afraid of what would be happening next, but he was more afraid of getting beaten for refusing. If only he could think rationally. If only Kiba had taken the pill. The Inuzuka lightly parted Naruto's arms. "Why are you hiding?" he asked concernedly. "I think you're pretty handsome…_sexy_ even." Naruto couldn't protest, his lips claimed once more. He figured if he just let Kiba have what he wanted, he'd leave and finally give the blond time to think. The blond moaned into the kiss as erections were ground against each other. Kiba spied the precum already sitting at the very tip of Naruto's manhood. He held out three fingers to Naruto. "If you don't want it to hurt, suck."

The words hurt and suck were all that the blond needed to hear; he took the digits into his mouth without question. After about a minute of licking and uncertainty, Kiba removed his hand and began kissing the blond. He parted Naruto's legs, and now the jinchuuriki wanted to protest, but he was caught in a space between pain, fear, and pleasure as a forefinger entered his body. "Agh, Kiba, please stop," he begged, tears in his eyes. The brunette did not stop, but he slowed down as he searched for a certain spot instinctually. "Nnnn, AAHH, please," the kitsune begged. This was wrong. Things needed to end, but Kiba's heat had other plans.

"It's your first time I'm sure," the brunette spoke. Naruto turned to him a bit in surprise. First time what? "It won't hurt forever, just the first few seconds, but it gets better." Kiba made a point by lightly rubbing over the little lump which made his blond moan. Naruto found that he was right, but he still felt…dirty. He didn't resist the kiss, and Naruto cried more as a second finger roughly entered him. "Relax," Kiba spoke. "It will hurt a lot less if you just relax." There was no movement for a while, but Kiba managed to wait until his partner was more comfortable. The blond moaned as his insides were stretched in a scissoring motion. After a while, a third finger pushed into him, and the blond hissed in pain. "Well, it would have hurt much more if we had just jumped into things," Kiba spoke before taking the soft and red lips again. After another thirty seconds, he drew his fingers from the blond. "It's easiest on your hands and knees." The blond nodded and got into position. He felt afraid of what would be coming next. Naruto felt the tip at his entrance.

"Kiba? AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was shot into. Naruto cried in pain, and his partner moaned in pleasure. The blond received an unfamiliar gesture though, a hug. "It…hurts." His partner shushed him lightly and gave him reassuring touches.

"I promise it will get better," Kiba spoke, mind not his own. Even though the blond was still in tears, he began moving, slowly. Each movement made the blond cringe and whine. He gasped though when Kiba grabbed his erect member. This felt good, and so dirty. This was humiliating. The brunette gave him a rough hickey, a warning to all others that the blond he was currently enjoying himself with was off-limits to all others.

"Kiba, please stop," Naruto begged. Everything felt so wrong, the pain, the pleasure, his friend's actions, all of it. "It hurts."

"I promise you'll be feeling better soon," the brunette swore. Naruto was crying openly now. Why wouldn't his friend listen? Why hadn't the idiot taken the stupid pill?! "So close," Kiba hissed. A few more solid pumps brought Naruto to his end, and his mind lost it as the pleasure rolled over him. He shook as his first cumshot ever fell over the carpet. His insides locked down, and the pain increased in the final few thrusts Kiba managed. A strange warmth which made the blond want to puke filled his insides as the dog-boy quietly howled his delight. "Naruto," he moaned. The blond was in such a terrible emotional and physical state. With his energy spent, he collapsed onto the floor, falling asleep. Kiba had been drawn out by this, and he fell beside Naruto, also losing consciousness.

Akamaru had to pester his master for ten minutes before he woke up again. "Hey boy, why was I out of it?" he asked in confusion. When the brunette discovered the scene, he was horrified. "Oh my God!" he yelled. Naruto was too far gone to wake up. "Hell, what did I do boy?" They were both naked, exposed! What troubled the Inuzuka heir the most though, was that he couldn't remember a thing. "God my mom is gonna kill me. And Naruto, what have I done?" A thought dawned on him though, well two actually. "Wait, I can't remember; maybe he won't either. I'll just get him into his clothes, put him on the couch, turn the TV on…" Kiba clothed the unconscious blond even as he listed the details. Once Naruto had his head against the rest, remote next to his hand, the TV on his favorite cartoon show, and Kiba had gathered his clothes, the boy walked out, leaving absolutely everything as it was except for the planted details.

"How could I have…done that?" he asked himself. "Why? WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THAT DAMN PILL?! DAMN IT!" Kiba yelled. The boy was panting in anger, he was tired, and he was scared. "Now I smell like him. Mom and Hana are gonna kill me." Akamaru encouraged him though. "Okay, it's six-thirty. Maybe I can jump back in the pool. There's got to be a way to not get caught."


	2. Author Message

**I'm sorry for not updating guys, but this was my first rape fic, and I'm trying to find a logical, not too mushy not too insane way of getting our two boys together. I will update as soon as I get the right idea, but my other stories are flowing for the most part. I have (is it four or five?) other fics up. Read those if you're a bit bored and are anxious. I'm also giving ideas to Arofa to continue "To Guard a Fox." I will update soon enough…eventually.**


	3. Important Message

Hey faithful readers.

I'm a family friend of Paradox...

Unfortunately, just two months ago, your author passed away at the age of 17 years 312 days at 4:27 A.M. It was unknown to me at the time he wrote so many fanfictions on this website (or that he wrote so much for a hobby at all). He and I took our english classes together, and I always was astounded when I peer-critiqued/analyzed his work be it a poem, argumentative piece, or philosophical positionings. I've spent the last twelve days reading his stories, and I was honestly shocked at some of his comments. I didn't know he was borderline bi-sexual/plain gay, not that I hold it against him. Some of our best friends are, both boys and girls.

But I'm trailing away here. Paradox and I were performing in a choral-orchestral performance in Carnegie Hall when he collapsed on stage. In a matter of hours, stress, scans, and worry, we (his family and other close friends there too) were told he wouldn't live through the night. He'd contracted adolescent small-cell lung cancer coupled with a virus that had been eating away at the cells in his chest without any signs. Both of his parents smoked, but the doctrs say we can't blame them. Adolescent lung cancer has several genetic factors involved...but in a matter of seven hours, I'd lost a dear friend who had devoted his life to readers like you, issues like human-rights, videogame animation/design, and most of all music. I and the chorus which we'd auditioned for performed his funeral mass shortly after his death. I saw that he inserted some great musical works into his stories (he was always doing crazy things to blend his interests), so I feel it fitting to end his existence on FF by providing his dedicated readers with the music by which he departed from this world. These are not recordings of our chorus, but they are just as emotional as we were during the procession. These songs were selected because they were some of his favorites, and they fit the occassion. Please listen in remembrance of Living Paradox. All of the links below are "(you tube)" with each link below added to the end.

.com/watch?v=hQTMrs0DMsI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=nydD17m6Tn8

.com/watch?v=iWtcvmSLxy4

.com/watch?v=tV29TqNc4rM&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related (he and I are in this one)

In remembrance of my friend, I can TRY to continue his works to fitting ends...if you want, or we can preserve what exists in memory. Reply back with revies, as they've been rerouted to my email adress. For now at least, goodbye everyone.


End file.
